The prior art is documented with various types of tooth removal tools, such as dental pliers for grasping both sides of the tooth during a removal procedure in which the tooth is bent or twisted. Examples of such devices include the ergonomic tool for a-traumatic tooth extraction set forth in US 2013/0045459 to Vale. Other tooth removal devices include such as depicted in the dental fulcrum wrench of Katz, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0256502 and the dental plier device for assisting in removal of upper and lower teeth set forth in Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,890.